Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo VI
by hijodedioses
Summary: Después de vencer a Cronos el verano pasado, las Vacaciones de Navidad se convierten en el merecido decanso para Percy y sus amigos, pero algo en el Olimpo a ocurrido y la amenaza de una guerra entre los dioses, obligan a los heroes del campamento mestizo a emprender otra misión.
1. Capítulo 1

Se encontraba mirando lo que ocurría desde algún punto del suelo, debajo de una gran red tejida con brillantes hilos, colgada del techo, el cual no alcanzaba a ver.

En la red se encontraba alguien rugiendo a pleno pulmón que lo liberasen, en ese momento una estruendosa voz dijo:

-Me lo debes, y tú lo sabes.

Percy se despertó sobresaltado, conocía la voz que había oído en su sueño no la potente y fuerte sino la del que se encontraba atrapado en aquella extraña red, pero no era capaz de recordar de quien era.

Decidió no darle más vueltas y vestirse rápido, en poco tiempo Nico le vendría a buscar.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora Sonó el timbre y Percy oyó a Nico saludando a su madre y su padrastro.

Percy estaba muy contento de poder pasar un día con Nico, enseñándole Nueva York ya que no se veían desde hace cuatro meses cuando vencieron a Cronos y su ejército en agosto, pero le extrañaba que Nico insistiese tanto en esa visita turística.

Terminó de desayunar y salió rápido con Nico de casa, por que empezaron a aparecer huesos en la mesa de la cocina, estaba claro que a Nico no estaba acostumbrado a estar tanto rato con humanos normales, le ponían muy nervioso.

Mientras caminaban rumbo a Central Park, Nico decidió explicarle el porqué de un día tan inusual.

**-**Percy no es que no me guste pasar tiempo contigo tío, eres mi mejor amigo **-**bueno de hecho uno de pocos**-** y lo pasamos muy bien pero insistí en que me enseñases la ciudad porque tenía que decirte que mi padre me ha echado.

-¿Qué cómo que te ha echado?

-No es que me echase de su palacio y me prohibiese regresar, solo que hace dos días, tras irse a visitar el Olimpo, se empeñó en que me fuese antes de Vacaciones al Campamento Mestizo y no paraba de chillar diciendo que allí no estaba seguro, por eso necesitaba hablar contigo antes de que mañana vallamos al campamento.

-Pero no lo entiendo Nico, ¿cómo no ibas a estar seguro en el palacio de Hades en mitad del Inframundo? No se me ocurre un lugar, más seguro para un hijo de Hades. Y ¿Qué es eso de que corres peligro? ¿No abras hecho nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir a otro dios?

-No, para nada desde que me fui del campamento en septiembre después de terminar la construcción de la cabaña de Hades, no he salido ni una vez del Inframundo. Mi padre insistió en que le ayudase a cerrar mejor las entradas del Tártaro después de lo que ocurrió, hasta Perséfone empezó a enseñarme a cultivar plantas de piedras preciosas-con escaso iba bien, hasta que hace dos días vino Deméter hecha una furia chillando y se llevó a mi Padre al Olimpo, cuando regresó a las pocas horas es como si todo hubiese cambiado. ¿Te ha dicho tu padre algo sobre porqué esta así el mío?

-No, no le he vuelto a ver desde el verano y no he notado nada raro aparte de que los Dioses están cumpliendo su promesa.

-A que te refieres.

Cuando fui al campamento ya había el doble de cabañas y el triple de campistas, por lo visto de momento no se han olvidado, me gustaría saber cuánto tardarán en olvidarse otra vez de sus hijos y de la promesa que me hicieron.

-Bueno eso ya me lo dijo mi padre, los dioses son olvidadizos y dentro de algunos años alguien tendrá que recordar se lo, a propósito no te ha dicho Annabeth que pasase algo raro en el Olimpo? Se supone que ella está trabajando allí en su reconstrucción ¿no?

-Si pero ya terminó la reconstrucción hace unas semanas y al terminar el colegio se fue al campamento, donde nos está esperando.

-Por cierto que estuviese en el Inframundo no quiere decir que Hermes no me tuviese al corriente de como marchaba lo vuestro , al parecer es noticia en el Olimpo, desde que Atenea le exigió a Afrodita que os separase o algo así-casi no podía dejar de reírse-me gustaría saber que le pasaría a la chica que se atreviese a mirarte o sonreírte, me da a mí que no lo podría hacer dos veces.-casi se muere de la risa al ver la cara que se le había puesto aPercy, ambos sabían que era cierto.

-Bueno vas a seguir cotilleando como una hija de Afrodita o te enseño la ciudad -dijo Percy un poco enfadado.

-Está bien ya paro.

Después de un día agotador regresaron al apartamento de Percy y mientras Nico le explicaba a Paul todo sobre los esqueletos que podía convocar, Percy hacía su mochila con la ayuda de su madre.

-Percy hijo entiendo que quieras ver a tus amigos y pasar más tiempo con Annabeth en el campamento, te mereces el descanso, pero cuídate y no se te ocurra irte a ninguna misión sin decírmelo, o te prometo que te pasarás el resto del curso con clases de apoyo todas las tardes, ¿entendido?

-De acuerdo Mamá no te preocupes, te prometo que te avisaré.

Está bien termina tú la mochila yo iré sirviendo la cena.

Después de cenar Nico intento ponerse en contacto con su padre utilizando las sombras pero al ver que no daba resultado los dos se fueron a la cama a dormir, mañana tendrían que despertarse muy temprano.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nico.**

Por la mañana Percy le insistió a su madre que no era necesario que nos llevase al campamento, el autobús del campamento nos recogería en el Empire state.

Cuando salimos del apartamento de Percy y caminaron unas pocas manzanas me di cuenta de algo extraño, una mujer nos miraba raro, tenía unos 40 años y el pelo y los ojos marrón café, y un vestido de tirantes del mismo color ¿es que no se muere de frio? Estamos a cero grados. Tras diez minutos andando me empecé a preocupar, la mujer nos estaba siguiendo.

-Percy me parece que nos siguen.

-¿Qué nos siguen? ¿Quién?

-Esa mujer que parece una turista en verano-tras decir eso la mujer apareció literalmente delante nuestro en un segundo y solo se me ocurrió sacar mi espada y gritar-¡Muere!-pero mi arma atravesó a la mujer como si fuese un holograma.

-Muy hábil Di Ángelo ahora baja tu arma- dijo la mujer.

-Señora-dijo Percy haciendo una pequeña reverencia, aquello me desconcertó aún más así que hice lo mismo sin ni siquiera saber quién era.

-Si no me equivoco vais al Campamento Mestizo-continuó la señora, ambos asentimos y nos miró satisfecha con la respuesta- en ese caso no perdamos más el tiempo.

Y tras un haz de luz nos encontramos en mitad del comedor del campamento, mientras el resto de campistas empezaban su desayuno.

Me quería morir al ver que todos nos miraban, gracias a los Dioses Quirón intervino Rápido.

-Señora Hestia, ¿qué os trae por aquí?-dijo el centauro haciendo una reverencia.

-Un asunto urgente que debemos discutir en privado-contestó la diosa antes de que ambos se desvaneciesen en un par de llamas de fuego.

-Tú sí que sabes hacer una estrada oportuna sesos de alga-dijo Annabeth, haciendo que Percy se pusiese más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

Percy y yo dejamos nuestras cosas en nuestras cabañas mientras los demás terminaban su desayuno y después fui a por Annabeth para preguntarle si sabía algo de su madre y de que le ocurría al mío.

-¿En serio que dijo que no era un lugar seguro para ti?, pero si se trata del Inframundo.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero no es lo único raro, Hestia nos siguió desde el apartamento de Percy durante un rato hasta que al final nos trajo aquí y además ni siquiera ha dado tiempo a Quirón a responder, es la primera vez que veo que alguien se lo lleva así, tan de repente.

-Si eso es cierto pero también me extraña que el señor D lleve tres días fuera, supongo que estará en el Olimpo por órdenes de Zeus, puede que tenga algo que ver con lo que dijo tu padre.

En ese momento llegó Percy, y le dije y lo que acababa de contarme Annabeth.

-Bueno yo no pienso preocuparme hasta que explote algo ya tuvimos suficiente el verano pasado-dijo riendo-¿bueno aprovechamos y vamos a la playa?

-¿qué tal por aquí?-pregunto Percy a Annabeth

-Muy bien cada vez hay más campistas, en mi cabaña hay ocho más, todo un record en 4 meses, hemos tenido que escavar un piso más de sótano y mmm… por cierto te hemos robado cuatro de tus seis camas Percy-dijo con una risita-porque un día llegaron 11 semidioses de golpe y tres fueron reconocidos por Atenea así que supuse que no te importaría ¿no?

-Claro-dijo Percy- una para Thisón y otra para mi es suficiente.

Se sentaron abrazados en la arena y decidí que era mejor irme pero justo en ese momento apareció una campista muy guapa.

-Os esperan en la casa grande-dijo y después se fue hacia los establos.

-¿Quién es esa?-pregunté.

-Se llama Beatriz-dijo Annabeth-Una hija de Afrodita, posiblemente la única que me caiga bien, el resto cada vez son más idiotas.

Cuando llegamos a la Casa Grande, encontramos a Hestia y Quirón en el vestíbulo, pero algo había cambiado, Quirón tenía la cara muy pálida y no pestañeaba.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?-preguntó Percy.

-¿Qué te ocurre Quirón?-dijo Annabeth muy preocupada.

-Ocurre que ha recibido malas noticias, las peores que podía recibir-dijo Hestia.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Percy**

Hestia nos pidió que nos sentásemos en los sofás que había cerca de la silla de Quirón.

-Héroes, lo que os voy a contar no puede salir de aquí, el resto de los campistas no pueden enterarse por el momento.

Ninguno sabíamos a que se refería, pero no cabía duda de que algo muy grave había pasado, algo que había dejado a Quirón muy preocupado.

-¿Pero…?-empezó a decir Annabeth, cuando Rachel Elisabeth Dare, entró en la casa grande jadeando, lo que daba a entender que había venido corriendo.

-Rachel-dije al ver la- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo la he hecho llamar-dijo Hestia-ahora siéntate, como ya les he dicho esto no puede salir de aquí.

Hizo una pausa y dijo:

-Zeus, mi hermano y Señor de los cielos ha sido secuestrado.

Nadie movió ni un pelo, todos se estaban poniendo tan blancos como Quirón, y podía ver el miedo en los ojos de Annabeth.

-Pero…-no sabía que decir, no me lo podía creer, era imposible, final mente conseguí decir-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Esa es la versión oficial que circula ya por todo el Olimpo, pero el problema es aún mayor. Esto que os voy a decir lo saben muy pocos. Mientras me dirigía a la sala del trono hace tres días por la noche, me paré en la entrada al ver que las puertas estaban cerras, algo muy extraño, pero entonces empecé a oír ruidos, más bien voces al otro lado, entonces sonó un trueno, tras ello entre y me encontré al rey de los cielos convertido en piedra sentado en su trono.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos, hasta que Annabeth dijo:

-Entonces no ha sido secuestrado, sino convertido en piedra.

-Eso pensé yo pero al acercarme, comprobé que dentro de esa roca solo se encontraba su cuerpo, no su esencia divina, eso a lo que vosotros llamáis alma, su "alma" ha sido robada.

-Pero no es posible es Zeus-dije.

-Lo sé, parece increíble, pero alguien lo ha conseguido-afirmó Hestia.

-Pero todos sabemos que los dioses siempre están en muchas partes a la vez, no debería de ser posible robar su alma de todos los sitios a la vez.

-Eso es cierto, pero Zeus es uno de los pocos dioses que casi siempre tiene toda su esencia mágica en el mismo lugar. Poca veces sale del Olimpo, y el Olimpo se supone que es…..

-Es impenetrable-continuó Annabeth.

Estuvimos uno segundos callados, intentando asimilarlo todo, hasta que Nico dijo-¿Quién es tan poderoso como para entrar en el Olimpo, raptar al rey de los dioses y largarse sin que nadie se dé cuenta?

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa-dijo al fin Quirón.

-A mí me preocupa más la guerra-continuó Hestia-los dioses tardaron solo un par de horas en empezar a culparse entre ellos, y lo que es aún peor, conspirar entre ellos por hacerse con el trono de Zeus.

-¡Cómo!-dije levantándome, no me podía creer lo que oía, pero que digo claro que me lo creía, conocía a los dioses y me extrañaba que no estuviesen ya matándose por el poder.

-Sí, es cierto-dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas, era nada menos que la diosa Artemisa entonces me senté.

-Vuestros padres, no tardaron mucho en reclamar el trono del mío.

-¿Nuestros padres?, ¿No se referirá a mi madre?-dijo Annabeth poniéndose en pie.

Sí hija de la sabiduría, tu madre ha sido la última en apuntarse a la lista junto a vuestros padres, Hera y Ares-dijo muy seria.

-Eso es imposible dijo Nico levantándose a la vez que y0.

-No te creo-dije- mi padre no, el nunca sería así de codicioso, tiene sus principios.

-Puedes no creerme Percy Jackson, pero no con eso digo que tu padre sea malo, los dioses, al igual que los humanos son codiciosos y la codicia ciega a todos los que son presos de ella.

-Y como sé que quien miente no eres tú, como sé que no te ciega a ti la codicia-dijo Nico muy enfadado.

-Mide tus palabras muchacho-le contestó Artemisa mucho más enfadada.

-¿Y el resto de los dioses?-dijo Rachel.

-Buena pregunta joven, el resto, o apoya a alguno de los que intentan hacerse con el trono, u os apoyan a vosotros.

Eso me dejó más estupefacto todavía, el que mi padre se hubiese comportado de esa forma era extraño, pero a que se refería con que nos apoyaban.

-¿Qué?-dijo Annabeth-¿A qué te refieres?

-Se refiere a que no todos los dioses piensan sustituir a Zeus así por así, queremos que le encontréis- contestó Hestia.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, largo he incomodo, que fue interrumpido por Rachel haciendo el numerito de niña del exorcista levantándose y poniendo los ojos en el mismo verde que el de la niebla que la rodeaba, entonces empezó a decir:

-Héroes y Doncellas unirán sus fuerzas de nuevo, y con la ayuda de la madre de dioses, la lechuza, el mar, el sol y el oscuro, se enfrentarán a la ira de los cielos y así los seis traerán de nuevo la paz al Olimpo.

Tras eso se desmayó en el sofá.

-Bueno- dijo Artemisa-al parecer Apolo nos dijo la verdad.

Luego salió de la casa grande.


	4. Capítulo 4

Annabeth

No podía ser cierto, Zeus raptado, guerra entre los dioses y mi plan de vacaciones de navidad con Percy destrozado.

Pero lo de mi madre no, eso sí que no, no podría ser cierto, mi madre jamás sería capaz de esto, no sin una buena razón, pero por más que daba vueltas no conseguía encontrarla.

Hestia nos había obligado a quedarnos en la casa grande hasta la vuelta de Artemisa y las cazadoras.

-Percy tú crees que lo que ha dicho Hestia sobre nuestros padres….-no pude acabar la frase.

-No lo sé ya sabes que los dioses son…..impredecibles-dijo mientras me abrazaba en el sofá- pero no te preocupes, estamos juntos en esto.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados pero Nico supo estropearlo.

-Chicos Hestia os mira con cara rara-dijo casi susurrando, pero era cierto, y aunque descifrar las caras de los demás se me daba muy bien no era capaz de descubrir que decía la suya, menos mal que Quirón interrumpió.

-Mi señora, ¿que ha querido decir Artemisa sobre Apolo?

-A querido decir, que mi sobrino, es otro de los dioses que esta departe de estos héroes y ya nos había dicho quien debía participar en la misión.

-¿Ya sabíais la profecía?

-No querida, no se le esta permitido revelar una profecía, pero nos ayudó diciéndonos que héroes se mencionaba-me contestó Hestia.

-Héroes y doncellas-dijo Nico.

-La lechuza, el mar, el sol y el oscuro-dijo Percy- yo soy el hijo del dios del mar.

-Y la lechuza es el símbolo de Atenea-dije.

-Y supongo que el oscuro soy yo-dijo Nico.

-¿Pero el sol no es Apolo?-dijo Percy.

-Eso es –contestó Hestia-uno de los hijos de Apolo os tendrá que acompañar.

-¿Pero cuál de ellos?-contestó Nico pensativo.

-Su líder de cabaña-dijo Hestia- o al menos así son las normas, ¿no Quirón?

-Si así es –contesto el centauro.

-No creo que su líder pueda ir, desde el accidente probando el carro de pegasos Will no está en condiciones de ir a ninguna misión- contestó Percy.

-Es que Will Solace ya no es su líder, el mes pasado, decidió que ya no podía ocuparse de la cabaña así que tras votarlo se convirtió en líder César Welsen, su segundo- dije.

-César? A sí ese chico moreno de ojos azules?-preguntó Nico.

-Si-dijo Percy- y a propósito no debería de enterarse o algo por el estilo deberíamos de preguntarle si acepta la misión ¿no?

-Tienes razón, en seguida regreso-dijo Quirón.

Un cuarto de hora después Quirón regresó con César, y por la cara que traía parecía que Quirón ya se lo había dicho todo.

-Hola a todos- dijo con voz baja, luego se sentó junto a Nico.

Poco después apareció Artemisa con las cazadoras, bueno más bien dos de ellas, Thalia y una chica de pelo y ojos negros con la piel más blanca aun que la de Nico.

-Héroes, estas son las cazadoras que os acompañarán: Thalia Grace y Blanca Mazaca-dijo Artemisa y acto seguido desapareció en un fogonazo plateado.

Corrí a abrazar a Thalia, se veía en sus ojos que estaba a punto de llorar, y salimos fuera para que no la viesen hacerlo.

-Encontraremos a tu padre –lo dije.

Poco después Hestia nos dijo que todo tenía que estar listo de inmediato y que dentro de poco un trasporte no llevaría a donde deberíamos empezar nuestra misión y luego desapareció.

No fue difícil preparar todo lo que necesitaba llevar, en mi cabaña, encima de mi cama ya estaba todo lo que necesitaba llevar dentro de una mochila, incluso mi gorra y el portátil de Dédalo, supuse que lo habría hecho Hestia pero de todas formas quería asegurarme, así que le pregunté a la única campista de Atenea que estaba cerca, Marta-Perdona Marta pero ¿sabes quién ha hecho mi mochila? Y ¿Dónde está el resto de la cabaña?.

-No sé, cuando salí hace un momento no estaba, y el resto de la baña se ha ido a preparar la regata de piraguas de esta tarde, ¿No te acuerdas?, había venido a buscarte porque necesitamos tu ayuda.

Hera cierto, esta tarde empezaríamos una nueva actividad como no idea de Percy el verano pasado y Quirón la había aprobado ayer, hoy sería el primer día y en teoría Atenea, Apolo y Hefesto, nos enfrentaríamos a Hermes, Hécate y Deméter en la primera ronda, no sé cómo se me podía haber olvidado-Lo siento Marta, no podré ir, tengo que partir inmediatamente a una misión, tendréis que encargaros vosotros.

-¿Una misión?-contestó casi como si me estuviese interrogando.

-Si pronto os informarán de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo, suerte.

Decidí ir a hablar con Percy, supuse que Thalía estaría instalando a las demás Cazadoras en la cabaña de Artemisa y no quería molestarla ahora y además necesitaba hablar con Percy a solas.

Cuando entré en su cabaña, su mochila estaba lista encima de su cama como la mía, pero él no estaba solo, se encontraba de espaldas a mí, hablando con…¿un cartero de New York?

-Acércate Annabeth-dijo el cartero, en ese momento supe quién era.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hermes?

-Esperaba un poco más de entusiasmo sobrina, ya que os traigo ayuda para vuestra misión-dijo alegre- y si, antes de que lo preguntes estoy de vuestro lado, aunque no lo puede saber nadie, se supone que soy neutral por eso de mensajero de todos los dioses y bueno ya me entendéis, ahora me tengo que ir, mucha suerte- y acto seguido se desvaneció en una nube verde.

-¿Qué te ha dado?

_Comida en capsulas, una mochila mágica que se convierte en pulsera y…. el paraguas de Mary Poppins- dijo enseñándome un paraguas negro como cualquier otro.

-¿Qué?

-Dijo que solo lo abriésemos en caso de caída, y que era lo más resistente a de su almacén y que tenía muchísimos usos para el que pudiese descubrirlos.

Luego lo metió todo en la mochila mágica, incluso nuestras mochilas y el paraguas y al cerrar la se convirtió en una especie de pulsera.

-Bueno eso sí que es practico-dije, entonces apareció Nico que nos dijo que teníamos que ir a la Casa Grande.

De camino nos cruzamos a todos los campistas reunidos en el comedor, no entendía que hacían aquí así que Percy le preguntó a una campista de Demeter llamada Marina Gil.

-Quirón nos dijo que teníamos que reunirnos aquí por algo importante-contestó.

Cuando llegamos a la Casa Grande ya estaban allí Thalía, Blanca y César.

-Thalía-preguntó Percy-¿y el resto de las cazadoras?

-Se quedan aquí, en la cabaña de Artemisa por si las fronteras mágicas no los mantuvieran a raya-esto último lo dijo muy enfadada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó César- ¿qué le ocurre al vellocino?

-No, ¿es que no os lo han explicado?-dijo Blanca muy extrañada, lo de cerrar las fronteras.

-No, todavía no- dijo Quirón- y prefiero contarlo a todos a la vez.

Acto seguido nos llevó con el resto de los campistas al comedor y nos colocó delante de todos junto a él y a Rachel.

Quirón les contó lo que Nos había contado Hestia, un poco abreviado y omitiendo lo de que los dioses se están a leches en el Olimpo por el trono de Zeus.

-Eso es imposible

-¿Quién ha sido?

-¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

-¿Y el Señor D?

Esa última pregunta sí que me cogió por sorpresa, casi nadie había notado su ausencia estos días.

-Silencio-dijo Quirón-el señor D, nuestro director está ausente por otros motivos, pero os advierto que desde hoy el toque de queda se establece justo después de cenar, y se suprimen las actividades nocturnas y las regatas de canoas y por supuesto adentrarse en el bosque, y ahora cada uno a sus nuevas actividades, que están colgadas en una hoja en el porche de la Casa Grande.

Todos se fueron muy enfadado con las nuevas normas, no entendían el por qué y lo cierto es que yo tampoco.

-¿Eso es lo de cerrar las fronteras?-pregunte.

-En parte-respondió Quirón-No quiero decírselo pero por orden de Hestia, hasta que todo se calme las fronteras se cerrarán para todos los dioses, impidiendo así que puedan aparecerse a los campistas en sueños o presentarse en persona.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?, y ¿Para qué?-dijo Nico.

-Yo no, pero Hestia si puede otorgar ese poder a nuestras fronteras, y en cuanto al por qué-dijo de forma pensativa y lenta-bueno los dioses inducir o incluso poner en contra a sus hijos del resto de los campistas para tener más apoyo.

-Mi madre nunca haría eso-dije chillando más de la cuenta.

-No sé de qué serían capaces de hacer los dioses Annabeth, pero por si acaso, no pienso correr riesgos, y vamos ya, que pronto vendrán a por vosotros.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Percy**

Caminamos hacia la playa donde se suponía que vendrían a recogernos, estuvimos tirados en la arena diez minutos hasta que apareció un fogonazo de luz que nos obligó a apartar la vista.

Cuando el calor y la luz se desvanecieron había ante nosotros un Ferrari descapotable rojo, no podía ser otro que el padre de César: Apolo.

-¿Padre?-dijo César.

Apolo había adoptado la forma de un joven de 20 años.

-No pareces muy contento de ver a tu padre-contesto el dios.

-No, no es eso es….mm. Bueno hola.

-Bueno ¿eres tu nuestro…chofer?-pregunte extrañado.

-Si al parecer mi hermanita tenía cosas mejores que hacer-contestó mientras bajaba del coche-pero bueno con ella no se puede discutir ¿no?

-¿Nos vamos o qué?- dijo Thalia.

-Tranquila hermanita que ya empiezas a hablar como Artemisa-apretó un botón de las llaves y el Ferrari se transformó en una limusina dorada que hubiese sido el sueño de cualquier hija de Afrodita.

-Bueno, podeis ir subiendo.

Subimos dentro y me sorprendió ver que por dentro era muchísimo más grande que por fuera, cabían por lo menos 20 personas.

-¿A dónde nos llevas?- preguntó Annabeth

-¿A caso no escuchasteis mi profecía?-contestó Apolo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Si pero no creo que la madre de Dioses que nos tiene que ayudar seas tú- contestó Nico.

-No por supuesto que no- dijo un poco molesto.

-¿Entonces quién es?-pregunto Nico.

-La madre de dioses es Hera-dijo Annabeth- nos llevas a ver a Hera¡

-No por supuesto que no, ¿no os dijo ya Hestia que Hera quiere hacerse con el trono?.

-Sí, pero se supone que ella es la diosa de la familia y todo eso-conteste.

-Pero la madre de los dioses no es Hera, sino su madre, Rea, ¿no es así?-dijo César.

Apolo se quedó callado unos segundos mirando a su hijo hasta que al final dijo- Premio!

-¿Rea?-pregunte- pero si Rea es la madre de mi Padre quiere decir que es ¿la mujer de Cronos? Es una Titán.

-Pues claro-dijo Annabeth como si fuese lo más simple del mundo-pero el término es Titánide.

-Pues yo no pienso entrar en el Tártaro-dije.

-No está en el Tártaro-dijeron Nico y Blanca a la vez.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabéis?-preguntó Annabeth- se supone que el Tártaro ha sido cerrado de nuevo con los titanes dentro, yo misma vi cómo se llevaba Hades el árbol donde esta Hiperión.

-Si es cierto casi todos los titanes que escaparon el verano pasado han sido vueltos a encerrar, pero Rea no es una de ellos os lo puedo asegurar- dijo Nico muy convencido.

-¿Entonces se ha escapado?-dijo Annabeth alarmada.

-Bueno me dejáis explicarlo o vais a seguir discutiendo- dijo Apolo.

-Rea, mi….Abuela, no se ha escapado del Tártaro, porque nunca ha estado en él, fue una de los pocos Titanes que se mantuvieron neutrales en la primera Titanomaquia, después, ella se retiró y dejo paso a sus hijos, y por supuesto también se mantuvo neutral durante la guerra del verano pasado.

Tardamos unos segundos en asimilarlo todo hasta que Annabeth dijo-¿Se retiró?

-Es una forma de hablar- dijo Apolo- a lo que me refiero es que ella dejó atrás su antigua vida, renunció a su lugar entre los dioses y decidió irse a vivir en paz lejos de los follones familiares, desde luego es la más lista de todos-dijo Apolo sonriendo.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra?-pregunté.

-En una Isla-dijo Apolo.

-ya gracias pero ¿en qué isla?-dije.

-Es un secreto, no le gusta que la visiten héroes pesados en busca de ayuda.

-Entonces, supongo que no se alegrará de vernos-dijo Annabeth.

-No, no se alegrará, pero espero que por ser una misión tan importante no os mate-contestó Apolo.

-Bueno siento interrumpir la tertulia, pero no deberías sentarte en el asiento del conductor, que a este ritmo no vamos a llegar nunca-dijo Thalia muy enfadada.

Apolo la miro un momento con la cara muy seria y temí que empezase a liarse a tortas con Thalia, pero al final sonrió y dijo- Querida hermanita, ¿crees que no me he puesto al día con las nuevas tecnologías?, existe algo llamado piloto automático, y me complace decirte que ya estamos a punto de llegar, eso me recuerda que tenéis hasta el solsticio de invierno que es cuando los dioses nos reuniremos para acusarnos unos a otros y no creo que todos salgamos bien parados de esa reunión familiar así que no nos falléis y buena suerte e hijo- Apolo hizo una pausa y volvió a sonreír para decirle a César- hijo pórtate bien y cuídala, me gusta para ti.

Después apretó un botón y nuestros asientos salieron despedidos de la limusina.

* * *

**Siento haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo pero tenía exámenes, espero que lo disfrutéis**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Percy**

Aterrizamos en una playa de arenas blancas y hacía demasiado calor para ser diciembre. Cuando me puse de pie, vi que todos habíamos aterrizado sobre la arena, menos Thalia, ella estaba chapoteando en el agua, mientras gritaba hacia el cielo y maldecía a Apolo.

Entre Blanca y yo la sacamos del agua mientras todos nos reíamos.

-Estamos en el mar caribe, cerca de Puerto Rico-dije muy convencido gracias a mi orientación marina.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó César.

-Por mi padre-contesté.

-Entonces este lugar secreto está en medio del Caribe, pero, ¿dónde exactamente?-dijo Thalia todavía un poco enfadada.

-Solo se coordenadas, no el nombre de la isla-admití.

-No sé dónde estamos, pero en esta isla hay una puerta- dijo Nico pensativo.

-¿Una puerta?, ¿de qué?-dijo Thalia.

-Una puerta del hades, una entrada al inframundo- dijo Blanca.

Quería preguntarle cómo es que ella sabía eso, pero entonces Annabeth nos llamó desde el límite de la playa, justo donde nacía las plantas.

Cuando llegamos dijo-estamos en la isla Cayo Luis Peña, que pertenece a Puerto Rico, en el Caribe.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo César

Ella apartó unas hojas de palmera, que cubrían un cartel de turismo de Puerto Rico.

-A demás pone que esta deshabitada, que es un parque natural y que solo llegan grupos turísticos pequeños de vez en cuando-leyó Blanca.

-Pues menudo secreto-dijo César con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, supongo que para encontrar a Rea tendremos que subir la montaña-que era casi lo único que tenía la isla- desde allí será más fácil-propuse, todos aceptaron y empezamos a andar.

Blanca y Nico se pusieron a hablar en seguida, me extrañaba que una cazadora fuese capaz de hablar con un hombre con tanta confianza y tan deprisa, supuse que Artemisa habría escogido a una cazadora que no odiase tanto a los hombres para que todo fuese más fácil. Thalia y Annabeth se pusieron a hablar para ponerse al día de sus cosas, así que empecé a hablar con César.

-Y dime César, ¿llevas mucho en el campamento? Sé que llegaste antes que yo pero no sé exactamente cuándo- pregunté.

-Llevo un año más que tú, llegué el verano anterior, Will, el anterior líder de la cabaña de Apolo,- hizo una mueca de tristeza al decirlo- llevaba muchos años en el mismo colegio que yo, y un verano me llevó junto con un sátiro al campamento, porque había empezado a recibir ataques de monstruos, él dijo que era extraño que hubiesen tardado tanto en atacarme y en descubrir quien era, pero dijo que a veces pasaba-contestó el.

-Bueno eso es cierto, y ¿vives en el campamento?- dije.

-Sí, el primer año intenté seguir una vida normal pero sin más me atacaban monstruos todos los días, y por seguridad, Quirón me dijo que era necesario que me quedase, así que veo a mi madre mucho menos, pero al menos ella se mudó a New York para que todo fuese más fácil –dijo un poco triste.

-¿Y dónde vivías?

-En Cincinnati, en Ohio.

-Una pregunta más y no me mates, a que se refería tu padre con eso de que la cuides, o algo así.

-Bueno, se trata de mi novia,- empezó a ponerse rojo-una chica de New York, que vino al campamento en septiembre, al principio yo creía que su madre sería Atenea pero al final la reconoció Afrodita, y no le hizo mucha gracia ya que llevábamos una semana riéndonos de las hijas de Afrodita, así que cuando me lo contó la empecé a llamar Barbie-dijo riendo.

-Jajaja, no creo que le haga mucha gracia-dije- ¿cómo se llama?

-Se llama Beatriz– hizo una pausa y dijo- ¿Y tú y Annabeth?, son ciertos los rumores del campamento- dijo con une sonrisa maliciosa.

-No quiero ni saber cuáles son los rumores- dije riendo.

-Bueno solo te digo que los hermanos Stoll, tienen una pizarra en su cabaña con las apuestas de cuando cortareis, cuando os peleareis en público e incluso quien será la primera persona víctima de los celos- dijo César.

-¿No abras apostado no?-dije.

-Bueno ¿qué tal el colegio?-dijo nervioso.

-¿Sí o no?- dije intentando no reírme.

-Bueno, si pero no te pienso decir en que- dijo un poco avergonzado- y cambiando de tema, el campamento es cada vez mejor y todo gracias a ti, en mi cabaña, somos muchísimos más y ahora las peleas entre cabañas son más divertidas, hay muchas más- dijo muy satisfecho.

-Bueno, solo hice lo correcto, solo espero que los dioses no se olviden demasiado pronto-dije poco convencido.

-Bueno, no creo que se olviden, no les hizo mucha gracia que no aceptases su regalo y eso no creo que lo olviden- dijo preocupado.

-Tienes razón al menos si me odian servirá para que no se olviden de mi- dije riendo- ¿a ti qué te regaló tu padre?

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó.

-Me dijeron que todos los demás que participasteis recibisteis un regalo de vuestro padre o madre, a Nico su padre le dejó vivir, con él, todo este tiempo en el inframundo y le regaló un casco como el suyo solo que no hace nada especial, o eso dice Nico- contesté mientras miraba como hablaban Nico y blanca.

-A sí, mi padre nos regaló a cada uno de los hijos de Apolo algo diferente, cuando volvimos a nuestra cabaña había un paquete para cada uno, solo que no tenían nombre así que cada uno cogió uno y luego empezamos a intentar cambiarlos, pero entonces apareció Raichel diciendo que ya habíamos tomado una decisión y que Apolo no nos dejaba cambiarlos- dijo riendo- así que yo me quedé con un arco- dijo sacando uno de los dos que llevaba a la espalda- tarde una semana en averiguar cómo utilizarlo- dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dije mirando un arco bastante normal de color blanco con adornos dorados.

-No dispara flechas normales, de hecho no necesitas, este arco capta la luz del y crea flechas solo, mira- dijo tensando el arco, y al instante una flecha dorada y brillante se materializó y al dispararla atravesó una palmera partiéndola en dos.

-Cuidado-gritó Thalia sin darle mucha importancia.

-Es chulísimo, con esto no necesitas nunca más flechas¡-dije muy emocionado.

-Si por que el arco utiliza tu fuerza, es como cuando tú controlas el agua, llega un momento que te cansa demasiado, es por eso por lo que solo un hijo de Apolo puede utilizarlo- dijo sonriéndome.

-Ya pero ¿y de noche?-pregunte.

-La luna- dijo sin darle importancia.

- ¿La luna no es Artemisa?- dije confundido.

-Sí, pero nunca has estudiado que la luna no brilla, refleja los rayos del sol- dijo mirando a Thalia- es por eso por lo que Apolo y Artemisa se pelean, él dice que ella es un reflejo de él o algo así –dijo en bajo para que Thalia no le oyese.

-Bueno ya hemos llegado a la cima-dijo Thalia, y tu hijo del Sol ten cuidado con lo que dices, que te he oído- dijo con cara de querer matarlo.


End file.
